Transformers are an important component used in radio frequency (RF) circuitry. They can be used in filter circuits, in impedance matching circuits, and in transforming balanced to unbalanced (balun) circuits. Lower RF applications (low hundreds of megahertz (MHz) traditionally use windings on a ferrite core, with the square of the ratio of primary to secondary windings (Np/Ns)2 representing an impedance ratio (Zp/Zs). The power is transferred through the ferrite core. Higher RF applications (high hundreds of MHz to gigahertz (GHz) often incorporate transmission line transformers that are constructed from planar conductors arranged on dielectric substrates. Power is generally transferred through the dielectric medium of the transmission line. Characteristic impedance of the transmission line is critical in obtaining a most efficient power transfer performance for the transformer. However, traditional transmission lines suffer from dielectric losses that limit their bandwidth at higher frequencies. Moreover, traditional transmission line geometries do not extend efficient power transmission at lower frequencies in the MHz range. What is needed is improved transformer geometry that may be optionally combined with impedance matching circuitry to extend RF bandwidth performance at both lower MHz frequencies and higher GHz frequencies.